I dont like titles
by BlackAndSilentFire
Summary: Kikyo and Naraku have gotten Kagome to leave the group and Kikyo into it. they thought Kagome would go home. and after 1yr it seemed so. then, they stop at a village 1 night. guess who's there? INUKAG R and R
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

Chapter one

Kagome our miko from the future had left the Inu gang behind nearly one-year ago… know one knew why.

That's not exactly true… one person knew why. Better said as one zombie knew why.

Yes, Kikyo had sent Kagome away. She had sent her away for what she thought was permanent. Stupid pot.

You see other than trying to kill her, getting her soul, hating her, and loving the same man as Kagome, Kikyo had nothing against her.

So for what reason did Kikyo send Kagome away for? Well she and Naraku needed Kagome out and Kikyo in the group for a scheme of theirs to work.

Problem is, they had never suspected for Kagome to come back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More of a prologue huh?


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

Chapter 2

" Inuyasha!" shrilled Kikyo. 'Grrrrrrr,' Inuyasha thought, ' that woman is way to annoying… unlike Kagome,' shaking his head in attempt to rid himself of the thoughts of miko of future. Inuyasha responded to Kikyo with a gruff, " what do ya want woman?"

No, Inuyasha never called Kikyo wench, that name was for Kagome. And by not calling her that he meant it as disrespectful. Of course the clay doll was too dumb to know it.

(A/N: if anyone is wondering, YES I DO HATE KIKYO! She should go to hell, with out inu, and give Kagome the rest of her soul!)

" Inuyasha sweetie," Kikyo cooed. Which caused Shippo, Miroku, and Sango to gag. " We really need to find a village, I need to feed."

Everyone shuddered at the thought of watching Kikyo ' eating' the souls of young women.

Inuyasha huffed and thought, ' I'm only doing this for you, Kagome. By traveling maybe I'll find you.'

It was true. After Kikyo had sent Kagome home Inuyasha went there to look for her, but her family said that they hadn't seen her. Pus, her scent was far too old for her to have been there.

" Fine woman lets go."

"Hey, pervert!" Inuyasha called, " why don't you and Sango go ahead and get us a room at a inn or something?"

Miroku nodded and he, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went in search of the nearest village and the nearest inn.

Inuyasha and Kikyo then started out after them. Inuyasha, in his depressed state as such, ran slower than Kirara flew.

They made it to the village about ten minuets after Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara arrived.

Shippo was waiting for them.

" Come on," he said, " Miroku got us three rooms… he had extra money from his last ' exorcism.'"

" Yea, Yea squirt were coming."

Then a woman had bumped into Inuyasha. She mumbled a quiet and polite 'sorry', before walking quickly away. He never saw her face.

But he didn't need to, a familiar and never forgotten (What's the difference?) scent hit his nose.

'Kagome'

And I end it there.

**Review! **


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

Chapter 3

Last time:

Then a woman had bumped into Inuyasha. She mumbled a quiet and polite 'sorry', before walking quickly away. He never saw her face.

But he didn't need to, a familiar and never forgotten (What's the difference?) scent hit his nose.

'Kagome'

This time:

Inuyasha looked all over for her. But no matter he couldn't see her.

His shoulder drooping he walked into the inn.

Shippo must have smelled her too, for her ran out of the building and looked around frantically. Then, with a look of sadness on his face returned inside.

He looked at Inuyasha, a questionable look on his face. Inuyasha only nodded, saying that he too had smelt, and seen, Kagome.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome had been walking. She was in a hurry. She had to get these herbs to Aya, the miko that she now lived with, quickly.

Of course she was side tracked when she saw Miroku conning the innkeeper.

' Holy crap!' she thought 'what are they doing here?'

A sad look crossed her face as she thought, ' Inuyasha.'

And wouldn't you know it? Speak of the devil and he shall appear!

Kagome waked smack-dab into Inu-boy himself.

Without looking up, for fear of seeing a look of hatred on her beloved hanyou's face, Kagome mumbled a ' sorry' and ran off.

When she reached the closest hut, she hid. Turning, to just being able to see him, she saw him looking frantically around.

' Why does he care if I'm here or not?" she wondered. ' Probably looking to kill me for Kikyo's soul. Just like he said she would.'

She sighed at the memory of Kikyo coming to her and telling her all about how Inuyasha was going to kill her to get her soul back. It was most likely untrue, Kagome knew, but she couldn't risk it. So she left.

'Ahhh!' she thought,' I need to get Aya these herbs.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was the only one awake right now. Kikyo had fallen asleep soon after her 'meal' and everyone else was inside asleep as of an hour ago.

Inuyasha's only thoughts were on Kagome right now.

' Why didn't she say something? Didn't she recognize me? Or do I just disgust her? No! That cant be it! She traveled with me for months! Then, she left me. Why? Why?! Why! Didn't she know I cared, care, about her?! But why didn't she saw anything to me?'

Then Inuyasha heard the soft padding of feet on the forest floor. (Did I mention he was outside?)

He turned silently and watched as a dark figure walked off into the forest.

The moonlight hit the figure.

Kagome.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

end chapter!

Sorry that they are short!

**Review!**


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own 

Chapter 4

Last time:

He turned silently and watched as a dark figure walked off into the forest.

The moonlight hit the figure.

Kagome.

This time:

Kagome had felt a strong energy in the forest.

Being a protector of this village it was her duty to see what it was. Sighing she got up and walked outside, in the direction of the energy.

' Just my luck,' she thought, ' it had to be right by the inn where THEY are staying.'

She made her way into the forest, never noticing Inuyasha in the tree.

Inuyasha was curious as to what the strong energy was as well. But he was more so as to why Kagome was headed out to it as well, by herself might he add.

He followed her silently, making sure he never made a sound and she never left his sight.

They entered, separately, a large clearing, separately. In it sat a large tiger demon.

"Demon," Kagome began, " What business have you here in this small village?"

The demon responded, " I have come in search of the shards of the Shikon jewel. You are the miko that posses them?"

" Yes. But I'm afraid that I can not give them to you. Please leave now."

" I'm afraid I can't. My master sent me to retrieve the jewel shards. I will not fail him," the demon said as he charged Kagome.

Inuyasha was about to jump from the tree to save her, when he heard the thud of a solid object landing in the tiger demon's body. Then there was a bright light. When it subsided only Kagome stood in the clearing.

Kagome looked down on the ground. There lay three shards. She picked them up and they were purified.

She plopped down onto the ground. Then, she took out the fragments around her neck. There was about a half of the jewel left to go and then it was done.

The only people with any shards now were Naraku, Kagome and Kikyo, the inu gang had gotten Koga's.

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped from his tree.

" Kagome…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End chapter

Man do I have a thing for ending chapters on the word Kagome or what?!

Anywho, I know that they are incredably short, but

**Review!**


End file.
